wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Peters
Robin Peters was a pilot in the Terran Confederation playing a prominent role in Terran-Kilrathi War. Personal Biography Robin Peters was born on Locanda IV in 2637 to parents from Earth. She had a brother named David Peters as well. The Peters family came from a long line of pilots who all loyally served the Terran Confederation. Ever since they were children, Robin and David were taught how to fly by their father, as the Kilrathi War had already been raging on for several years. Their love for flying soon grew and it became their calling in life. David eventually became a fighter pilot, but was killed in action in 2652 when Robin was still young. Robin dedicated her contributions to the war effort to the memory of her brother. Robin eventually graduated from the Academy and by 2669 was a pilot on the under the command of William Eisen. She primarily flew a HF-66A Thunderbolt VII Heavy Fighter and quickly established herself as an ace fighter pilot. She eventually earned the callsign "Flint" for her prowess and her desire to avenge her brother in combat. During that year, she met her commanding officer Colonel Christopher Blair after he was assigned to be that vessel's Wing Commander. It wasn't long before Flint developed a certain attraction to her wing leader. During her service on the Victory, Flint became a close friend of fellow pilot Laurel Buckley, who was often alone due to her rants about exterminating the Kilrathi. Flint loyally served Colonel Blair during their missions together. Alongside Blair and Colonel Ralgha nar Hhallas, Flint saved Tamayo II from an invasion from the Kilrathi. Later, the Victory arrived in the Locanda System, which the Kilrathi had occupied for many years. The missions here were particularly personal for Flint, as she longed to liberate her home. This made the Colonel fear that she would act irrationally in combat. Blair later went on a mission to stop the Kilrathi from attacking Locanda IV with biological weapons. Whether Blair succeeds or not is up to the player, but regardless of this, Flint goes renegade during Blair's flight to face the Kilrathi alone in a heavily-armored F/A-76 Longbow Bomber. The player must decide whether to save her or not. Blair will be the one to save her if the player makes the chooses the former, but if they choose the latter Cobra saves her instead. Blair reprimands Flint for her recklessness and warns her not to pull a stunt like that again, to which Flint criticizes him for not flying with his heart like she did. Flint later apologizes for her foolishness in Locanda and continues to fly by Blair's side. She participates in the actions at Ariel and works to defend the . By this point, Flint's feelings for Blair grew and so did her resentment for technician Rachel Coriolis, who had an equally strong interest in Blair. After the Behemoth was lost, it is revealed to Blair by the Kilrathi that his lover, Colonel Jeannette Devereaux, was brutally murdered by their claws on Kilrah, leaving Blair distraught. Flint offers her condolences for his loss. Blair eventually gets over his initial trauma and the romance between him and Flint grew more apparent. Mere days before Blair was due to launch the Temblor Bomb to destroy Kilrah, time came for him to choose between Flint and Rachel. If the player chooses Rachel, Flint will abandon him out of anger and refuse to fly with him. If Blair chooses Flint, the two of them officially begin their relationship. Finally, on 2669.267, the time came to destroy Kilrah. Blair selected three pilots to defend him as he delivered the Temblor Bomb to Kilrah. Among them was Flint, and the four pilots made short work of Kilrah's defenses with their powerful Excaliburs. However, Flint and all of Blair's escorts are shot down before they reach the planet, leaving Flint's status in question. If she survives, she and Blair return to Earth to begin their romance after the Treaty of Torgo is signed to officially end the War. Behind the Scenes *In the game's FMVs, Flint is portrayed by American actress Jennifer MacDonald. Flint's backstory is different from the game's in the novelization. Unlike in the game, where her father is alive and well, he is already dead after losing his life to the Kilrathi at age 57. Also, Blair chooses Rachel over her, explaining that Rachel is less likely to die than Flint is in battle, as he can't bear to lose another companion to the War. Finally, Flint ultimately dies over Kilrah while defending Blair. Category:Characters